Trashcanhead
Appearance Trashcanhead has worn many different outfits, from Roman armor, to brown wizard spandex uniforms. Though he always eventually goes back to his red hoodie, bullet-proof vest, fingerless cloth gloves, and boots. One item that never leaves his head throughout his costume changes is his iconic trashcan helmet with a rectangular hole cut out for him to see through. Equipment & Abilities He seems to stuff most of his equipment inside of his hoodie or in the hoodie's pockets. It is unknown how nothing falls out. Equipment *AK-103 *Mk II Bulletproof Vest *Durable trashcan helmet *AK-103 Assault Rifle *Two kitchen knives *Pocket lint *HK416 Assault Rifle *MP7A1 SMG (No stock) *Uzi (No Stock) Abilities *Immunity to Drug Addiction Side Effects *Durable *Impressive strength *Proficient in firearms *Skilled in brawling *Prodigy of fire and ice magics *Above-par sex-drive *Limited knowledge of physics and engineering Personality Trashcanhead is often thought of as a bit of a wild card. Sometimes he's rather sensitive while other times stoic. He's fond of trying new things and enjoys doing so with his friends, which he's very willing to have more of. While most see him as less than intelligent, laughably so at times, he has shown to be capable of understanding complex concepts easier than expected. He's not stupid, but rather very naive at times, and simply just doesn't know things and tries to apply his own worldview to whats around him, which often conflicts with reality. Despite his friendly nature, he's been shown to have no qualms about killing the 'bad guy' in a fight, despite sometimes opting to go for a peaceful resolution. Sometimes, even he isn't sure what kind of man he is. A diplomat? A soldier? A buffoon? An engineer? He tries not to think about philosophy too much. Pre-Clash Biography Trashcanhead was brought into the Criminal Revolution Militia at the very young age of 9, becoming a full fledged militiaman at 14. At this early age he became addicted to cocaine, but was luckily one of the militiamen administered a cure for the drug's negative side effects by Dr. Johana Munn before the Medical Brigade was destroyed by Greg Robertson. Eventually the entire Militia was sucked into Dimensional Clash 7.5 where Trashcanhead discovered the meaning of friendship. With the aid of his newfound friends in the Clash, he ditched his drug habit and went on to aid the clashers in many of the battles that ensued later on. He is the only militiaman to make a return in Dimensional Clash 8. In the eighth Clash, Trashcanhead's role in events became far more important than before. He was a big player in most major conflicts in the Clash and tricked Iago into giving him magic, temporarily ruling over the land of Oz, becoming the General of the Minutemen, marrying Severa, becoming king of Cyrodil, going to space, killing a God-snake, aiding in Undyne's defeat of Corru, and more. Not necessarily in that order. It is implied after the events of Dimensional Clash 8, Trashcanhead and Severa had a child together. Notable Actions Here you would list their accomplishments or notable doings within Dimensional Clash IX. If they have done nothing, leave this section blank. Trivia *Trashcanhead was originally nothing more than a mook of the Militia. **It was by pure luck he was sent down the path to becoming the character he is today *Trivia is often used to tell readers tidbits of information that may have not belonged elsewhere on the page! *Trashcanhead renamed Cyrodil to Casedilla. Yes it's spelled wrong. *Not even Trashcanhead knows his real name anymore, and just goes along with his nickname, Trashy. **He originally used different names whenever asked who he was. But he got tired of that joke.